The War of Survival
by Invisblg9
Summary: Okay, I know it says an Inuyasha story but it is also a crossover of Inuyasha and Naruto. It is my first crossover and I will update as soon as I can. Since age 11, Kagome has been dodging death. Now she finds herself taking on a mission that would cha
1. Chapter 1

"Hari, you must send your daughter away. Men are coming this way to kill her. For once just listen to me. I care for her like if she was my own and I don't want to see an innocent 11 year-old getting slaughtered because of what they think of as a threat."  
Hari just stood there thinking out her choice.

"I want her to have a good life, a life that doesn't require someone hunting her down. Where do you recommend that she go, Hikarimono?"

"I strongly recommend the hidden leaf village of Konoha. If you like, I shall watch over her until I think she is ready to be on her own."

"Yes, and I would like for you to come back each day of the end of the month and report her well beings. Get her out of here as quickly as possible. Make sure her face is covered at all times." Hari stood and made her way to her daughter's room.

"Mom? Is everything alright? You look sad."

"Kagome, I'm going to send you to another village. You aren't safe her. Hikarimono will be with you and will be watching over you. Promise me that you won't give him any trouble."

"I promise. Mom, why am I being sent away?"

"The other people don't like what's apart of you. They're afraid of anyone different than them. You don't need to worry about them any longer. You'll be safe in Konoha. Take this with you. Keep it on your forehead at all times so other people know that you are from this village." Hari gave Kagome a headband with the symbol of the spirit village on it. "Quickly now. Get dressed and pack. We'll see each other sooner than you think." Hari packed Kagome's clothes while her daughter quickly dressed. Suddenly, Hikarimono burst through the door covered in snow and out of breath.

"Hari, we must leave immediately. They come with their weapons. Come Kagome!"  


"Keep her safe, Hikarimono."

"Mom! You're not coming with me?"

"I can't, darling. Now go and be safe." Kagome quickly latched onto her mother.

"I love you mom."

"I love you Kagome." Hari watched her daughter disappear into the forest. She suddenly heard her name being called and turned to find a mob at her doorstep.

"Hari Higurashi, where's the poor excuse of a child at?"

"You have no business with her. She has done nothing to you."

"By existing she has!"

"She's gone. You won't find her here. Search my house if you must but again I tell you, she is not here."

"Well, since she is not here, we'll just have to finish you off. She was born by you, so, you must carry the same traits! Take your last breath before you die." The village men came at her and stabbed her numerous times until her heart beat stopped. They then ran-sacked the house and took what seemed valuable.

The sun had just risen above the mountains when Hikarimono and Kagome arrived at Konoha.

"Identify yourself and your business here." Said a guard. Hikarimono put Kagome 

on her feet as she woke.

"My name is Hikarimono Onikisu and we have come to see a man named Sesshomaru Akanata."

"He is not here. He is about doing business with the other villages." The guard replied.

"Then perhaps we could see the Hokage. You must understand, our business is gravely important." Hikarimono reasoned. The guard stood there thinking.

"Hmm, alright. You may enter."

"Thank you kind sir." Kagome followed Hikarimono who lead her to the Hokage's office. When they were near the door, Kagome heard a temperamental boy yelling inside. Hikarimono turned in time to see Kagome giggle as she watched boy turn into a naked woman.

"Hikarimono, he knows of the temptation jutsu! I thought only I could do it."

"Ha, he must be very clever. Come inside, we shall talk to the Hokage." Upon following Hikarimono inside, Kagome noticed that the boy had been sent away.

"Do you carry the title of third Hokage?"

"Yes I do. My guards tell me that you come with important business."

"Yes. I hear this village is among the safest. I brought this child here for protection. I have been given the duty to watch over her until I see that she is old enough to look after herself."

"Hmm, very well. She may stay."

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Might I ask one more thing? Kagome wishes to enroll in the academy to become a ninja. I understand that if she enrolls now, then she 

will graduate with the other students."

"You may enroll her. Take this; she is now part of this village." The Hokage gave Hikarimono a headband bearing the Konoha symbol. Hikarimono bowed and left with Kagome.

"What do we do now?"

"We must find you a place to live. I know just the place." Hikarimono lead her to a building with old apartments.

"It's a little ransacked but it will do. I'll fix it up for you." It was an abandoned building, old and rusted looking. The room Kagome was to stay in wasn't half bad. It had a window with a nice view and decent walls.

"Hikarimono, may I take this off now? No one is around."  
"Go ahead. I'm going into town to get you a bed. Don't go anywhere." Kagome watched him walk out the door.

"Better get this place cleaned up." She made a hand sign and said "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" five other clones popped out of no where and stood in front of her.

"Okay, let's get this place fixed and cleaned." They all got set to work. A couple of hours went by and Hikarimono came back with bags full of food.

"You sure did clean up." He looked around the now brand new looking room.

"I also got the fridge running."

"That's great. Well, here's food so start putting it away. I've got to carry your bed up here. Oh and you start the academy tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." Kagome set to work at putting things away. After Hikarimono set up her bed, he gave her blankets and pillows.

"I'll be watching you. This is your household now. Take good care of it."

"Goodbye."

"Goodbye Kagome." He left. Kagome yawned and decided to go to bed. She unpacked her clothes and took out a picture of her and her mother. "Don't worry mom. We'll see each other again."


	2. Chapter 2

"Finally, I'm out of that stupid academy! That test was too simple!" Kagome said.

"Now Kagome, don't get too excited. You might have to go through another test."

"Awe, don't spoil the moment. It's about time I got out of there." Kagome replied darkly.

"Well, I no longer need to look after you. You can look after yourself now. I'm going back to the village."

"Why?"

"It's time you learn to live on your own. Good bye Kagome."

"See ya." Kagome had decided to walk through Konoha and think. Kagome's mind wandered back to the day her mother sent her to the village. She also remembered the day after she was settled was the day Hikarimono came back to Konoha and told her of her mother's death. She remembered the hate that went through her and the vengeance she wanted flooding her mind. The feel of the evil darkness trying to take over was scary but was necessary. She hated the villagers and vowed that day to reclaim vengeance upon her mother. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small boy.

"Hey boss! Wait up!" Kagome watched the little boy run after the boy she had seen in the Hokage's office a few years ago.

'Boss?" she thought as she followed them, shurikan and kuni knives in a little pouch hanging from her waist.

"I said no. That jutsu is only for me. I made it up." Said the blonde older kid.

"But boss. I have to learn your temptation jutsu to get back at Hokage!"

"No! Now leave me alone." The small boy stopped following him and moped away. Kagome took pity upon the boy and walked up to him.

"Hey kid! What's your name?" the small boy looked up at her.

"Konohamaru. Why do you want to know?"

"I heard you wanted to learn the Temptation Jutsu."

"Yeah. The boss is the only one that knows how to do it but he won't teach it to me."

"Well, I guess I'll have to go and persuade him. If I can I'll come back and get you." Kagome set off to follow the blonde haired kid into the forest. Kagome suddenly felt the wind of a shurikan wiz by her ear.

"Identify yourself!" he yelled. Kagome came out of the shadows to face him.

"Tell me your name first." She said.

"No way! I asked you first!"

"Then I guess we'll never know each other's names." The blonde growled but shook it off.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome Higurashi. That wasn't so bad now was it? Nice to meet you Naruto."

"So, why were you following me?"

"A little boy by the name of Konohamaru asked repeatedly for you to teach him your temptation Jutsu and I come to ask you myself." She explained.

"Now way am I teaching that little brat my jutsu."

"Then perhaps a deal? If I win, you teach Konohamaru your jutsu. If you win, I'll never you with the subject again."

"Ha! I'll take that deal."

"Then let us begin." she said quietly. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she yelled after she did numerous hand signs. A couple hundred of Kagome popped out of no where and surrounded Naruto.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" He yelled. Soon after the whole clearing was mixed with orange and black. An hour had passed and most of Kagome's clones were still 

active. Naruto however, was beaten to a pulp.

"I win. You're not a bad fighter Naruto Uzumaki." Kagome got rid of her clones until only she remained.

"Ha, you're not so bad yourself. I'll keep my end of the deal."

"Very well. See you around." Kagome was about leave when she was stopped.

"Wait!" Naruto said, still in the same spot with a hand outstretched.

"What?" Naruto hesitated.

"Never mind." Kagome raised her eyebrows and studied his features. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her.

"Naruto, are you from this village?"

"Yeah, why? Are you from this village?" Kagome walked toward him and helped him up.

"Let's sit down." Soon they came across a fallen log. "Since I first saw you, I've wanted to know if those are markings on your cheeks." Naruto looked at her surprised.

"You mean you don't know what I am?" Kagome shook her head. "Well, okay. Iruka told me that I'm a demon fox. The nine-tailed demon fox. These markings are to remind me of what I am." He said in shame.

"You say it like it's a bad thing."

"It is a bad thing! Everyone treats me wrong and no one acknowledges me. You wouldn't understand." There was a long silence until Kagome sighed.

"I do know what it's like. I know what it's like to be the hunted and disrespected. Finally I have found some one like me. I don't have to keep it bottled up any more."

"What?"

"I'm like you."

"Huh? Hmm, hey Kagome? What's under the mask?" she looked at him.

"My markings. I have a demon that is apart of me and is sealed away. Would you like to see them?" she asked. He nodded excitedly. Kagome lowered her head so her hair would cover her face. She then untied the knots to her mask and headband then let them fall away. She hesitated for a moment but then flipped her hair back and faced Naruto. She saw him gasp at the sight of her face. She had two black stripes on her cheeks and a red crescent moon on her forehead. Naruto could also see the color in her eyes more clearly now. They were a dark reddish color.

"Why would you hide your face like that?" he asked. Kagome looked at him; confused.

"My markings are too noticeable and they will tell any person what I really am. Sometimes I can't hide the demon inside of me. Sometimes I just want to take off the mask and walk through the village like this. My markings are different than yours. Yours are barely noticeable whereas I can stick out in a crowd." Kagome lowered her head and sighed.

"Wait a minute! People know what I am and they don't care about my markings. You shouldn't be ashamed of what you are. You were born with it so it's not your fault!" Kagome smiled.

"You are very kind Naruto. Do you live with your mother and Father?"

"Hmm, I don't have any parents. I live by myself in a ransacked building. What about you?"

"My father disappeared right before my mother died. My mother died from the village men who slaughtered her like a pig. They thought since I came out this way, she must carry the same traits. They ransacked my home so I was forced to live here. I live by myself as well. My guardian, Hikarimono, decided that I was old enough to live on my own for a while, he left this morning." Kagome let out a small growl "I made a promise to avenge my mother. That is my only purpose in life right now. Nothing will get in my way." A long silence fell over them as Kagome tried to calm down.

"What kind of demon are you?" Kagome smirked.  


"I'm a dog demon. I've never really discovered what my true form is."

"Hmm. You know the way you acted earlier kind of reminds me of Sasuke" Kagome tilted her head, eye furrowed with confusion.

"Sasuke?" she asked.

"You mean you don't know him? You're the first girl that I know that doesn't know him. You must have recently gotten here then." Naruto said, obviously surprised at her lack of knowledge of Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sort of. It's only been a year and I don't get out much."

"Anyway, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Practically every girl in the academy goes crazy over him."

"Uchiha Sasuke, of the Uchiha clan? His clan was slaughtered some time age was it not?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"People of the spirit village know everything that is apart of death, desire and vengeance. You wish to become Hokage right?"

"Yeah so every one will acknowledge me and stop disrespecting me. Do you know any thing else about Sasuke?"

"Only that he seeks revenge and to restore his clan. Sasuke can't hide forever. He's got to like someone one of these days. It's a shame that he doesn't know who his clan killer is and I do."

"Who? Who's the killer?"

"I can't tell you. It's for him to know and only for him. Promise me you won't say anything about this to him or any one else for that matter."

"A promise is a promise." Kagome put her mask back on.

"So, what now?"  


"You keep your end of the deal. You still have to teach Konohamaru your jutsu. I would but I don't have the time."

"You?! How could you know of my jutsu?"

"Everyone in the spirit village knows how to do it. So technically you didn't make up that jutsu."

"Man! Fine, I'll teach the little brat. Hey where are you going?"

"Home. I want to nap. See you around." Kagome walked away.

"Awe man!!" Naruto kicked the dirt.

'Hmm, what a temperamental boy.' Kagome thought.


	3. Chapter 3

RRRIIIIINNNGG!!

Kagome hit her screaming alarm clock and activated the snooze button. She groaned as the morning sun hit her face with its light burning her eyes. She tuned her head to see what time it was and gasped.

"10:00!! I'm going to be late!!" she quickly got out of bed and brushed her teeth while she brushed her hair. She quickly put on a knee high black dress that had slits that stopped at her hip and a pair of black skin tight shorts. She then put on her sandals and strapped her weaponry bag to her waist then dashed out the door. Orientation starts at 10:15 and she had less than five minutes to get there. Reluctantly she arrived just before the instructor walked through the door. Checking that she had put her mask on, she walked toward the back of the classroom and chose to sit in the corner.

"Naruto! Get out of Sasuke's face!" Kagome snapped her head to her right to find a bunch of girls staring at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto had jumped onto the table and was now nose to nose with Sasuke. Both rarely even flinching. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head at such foolishness. Naruto's desk suddenly fell forward and his lips accidentally reached Sasuke's. All the girls except for Kagome gasped and turned a deep red. Naruto almost threw up while Sasuke was wiping his mouth over and over again.

"NARUTO!!" an angry mob of girls pulled him to the side and started beating him up. Kagome narrowed her eyes and quickly threw a couple of Shurikan around Naruto that made them back away from him. Kagome appeared in front of Naruto with a Kuni knife in hand.

"I suggest that if you want to fight him, you challenge him to a match one by one. It is not fair when there are ten girls beating up one out numbered boy just because this one accidentally kissed your so called true love. A bunch of silly love stricken girls who don't know anything about," she turned her head at Sasuke and found him glaring at her. "a murderous and lost little boy who seeks revenge and knows as much as you silly girls. Don't let me catch you out numbering him again or you will be facing me next time. Are you all right Naruto?" Kagome helped him to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Naruto just looked at her funny for a moment. "Hey, do you have two headbands or something?" Kagome narrowed her eyes.  


"Yes. Why do you ask?" she said in a monotonous way.

"The symbol on your headband is entirely different than the Konoha symbol." Kagome's eyes went like quarters. She must've grabbed the wrong one and wore her spirit village symbol instead. She sighed and went back to her seat. Not long after, the instructor came in and everyone fell silent.

"As I call your name, you will be placed into teams of three. Pay attention, I'll only say this once." He started calling three names at time and assigned them to numbered teams. Kagome saw Naruto fidgeting and gave out a small giggle. He took one look at the girl next to him and stopped. Her eyes then fell upon the boy next to the pink haired girl. His arms were crossed and he was paying his undivided attention to the speaker. She then noticed the symbol on his back and guessed that this boy was the famous Uchiha Sasuke, the only survivor of his clan murder. She now gave herself a little mission. She had to get him alone and find out how much he knew about the killer. Her attention was caught by the instructor.

"Team Seven: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." She watched the girl known as Sakura stand in victory. Kagome rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Team Eight: Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. Team Nine: Kiba, Shino, and Hinata." Kagome couldn't bear to hear the instructor's voice any longer so she tried to dose off. Not long after she did, however, the instructor called out her name. "Higurashi Kagome, since your teammates decided to drop out at the last second, I will assign you to Uzumaki's group. Now that you know what team you are in, you will wait for your sensei to meet you at noon. You are dismissed." As Kagome was walking, she kept hearing whispers such as "Who is Kagome?" or "She's a mystery that one is." Since she had to see her sensei in an hour, Kagome decided to get a hot meal at the local noodle shop. After that, she thought she could get there a little early so she headed back to the classroom that said "Uzumaki's Group." As she walked inside, she found Sasuke already there waiting. She stood in front of him, waiting. He raised his head after a few minutes went by and rose and eyebrow.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" His eyes narrowed with hate.

"Who wants to know?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Are you not the Uchiha that survived?" He just stared at her. "Hmm, then you know of the Sharingan then?"  


"How do you know about the Sharingan?"

"People from the spirit village know of the darkness that is inside other people. You want to avenge your family do you not?"

"What if I do? I'll destroy who ever killed my clan." Kagome smirked.

"Yes well, there is only one question that I'm very interested in hearing you answer. Will you be ready to kill your own flesh and blood?" Sasuke looked deep within her eyes to find they're color a slightly lighter shade of red.

"Flesh and blood?" he questioned.

"Ahh, so you don't know. This should be amusing." When he was about to say something, Naruto and Sakura came in. "Great, we are all here." Kagome chose her original seat in the back while Sakura sat next to Sasuke and Naruto behind the two. She could see his face all red and pout.

'It's always about Sasuke! I'm tired of it!' Naruto thought. Noon had passed, it was now 1:00 and their sensei still hadn't shown up.

"Man, what's the use of coming if you're already late?" Naruto complained. "This'll teach him!" He stuck a chalky eraser wedged between the sliding door at the top.

"Naruto! You're going to get us into a lot of trouble!" Sakura looked so angry and red. Suddenly, footsteps could be heard outside in the hallway. Right when the door was about to open, Kagome threw a shurikan at the eraser so that it was pinned against the wood.

"So, I would guess this is my team. There should be an Uzumaki, a Haruno, and Uchiha, however, I was not aware that I would have a fourth." The sensei's eyes gazed around the room and fell upon Kagome. She stood and presented herself.

"Higurashi Kagome of the hidden spirit village. My other two teammates dropped out the last second so I was to be placed in this team."

"I see." His dark eyes narrowed at her while she just stared at him calmly. She then decided to sit back down with nothing more to say. "Well, I guess we should all 

get acquainted with one another, so, each one can tell me a little something about yourself." There was a long silence until Sakura spoke.

"What should we tell you?"

"Well, what you like and don't like, any hobbies, things like that. Example: you may all address me as Sensei Kakashi. What I like and don't like, well I don't really feel like telling you and I don't really have any hobbies."

"Well, that was no good. All we found out was his name." Sakura whispered.

"Then I'll go first! My name is Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is ramen, especially the chicken flavored. What I don't like is ramen with someone's 'special ingredients' in it. I don't have any hobbies but I do have a goal. My goal is to become the greatest Hokage and ninja! Then everyone will acknowledge me and stop treating me different. I will become Hokage one day. Believe it!" Kakashi chuckled.

"Next."

"My name is Sakura Haruno and what I don't like is Naruto!" Kagome looked at Naruto to find that he was bummed out. "What I like is……..who I like is……." She kept glancing at Sasuke. "My hobbies are……" She gave out a nervous giggle.

"Okay, next." Kakashi looked towards Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. What I like, not many things. What I don't like, I lot of things. My goal is to destroy a certain person, to kill a certain someone and to restore my clan." Sasuke said darkly.

"Are you always this gloomy?" asked Naruto.

"Alright, alright. Next." Kakashi glanced towards Kagome.

"Kagome Higurashi. My likes and dislikes, I have some. My goal is to find my mother's killer and destroy them."

"Well, that wasn't so bad now was it? Now that we've gotten past that, you will meet me tomorrow morning for training. No breakfast."

"Wait! We're ninja now, aren't we supposed to go on mission?" Sakura asked.

"No. You have a test that will actually promote you to ninja. The test you already took was only to narrow down the people that actually qualify. Out of 200 only 26 actually qualified. So think of it as a pass or fail test. You're dismissed." Kagome got up and started to walk away.

"Hey Kagome! Where ya going?" Naruto shouted. Kagome turned.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the forest." She then left the three. She walked to the nearest ramen shop and ordered a meal to go. Once she got it, she picked a tree in the middle of the woods to sit and enjoy the sunshine. She pitched her black umbrella covering with see through but dark material to conceal her features while she ate. As she sat under her covering, she started to take off her mask but stared at the spirit village symbol for a moment before eating.

Sasuk e was sitting on the rooftop, remembering what Kagome had said.

'Would you be ready to kill your own flesh and blood?' He kept thinking over that question in his mind and how she knew of his Sharingan.

'What did she mean 'flesh and blood'?' he thought.

'If anyone needs me, I'll be in the forest.' He remembered her say. He realized that he needed answers and had a feeling this girl knew them. He jumped from the roof top and made his way into the forest. After searching for 15 minutes, he saw a black covering. He stopped on a branch above and watched in silence, the smell of food coming to his senses. He was about to leave when he heard a voice come from the covering.

"How long are you going to be watching me, Uchiha Sasuke?"


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke leapt out of the tree and landed in front of the covering. "How did you know it was me?" Kagome let out a small giggle.

"A ninja must always be alert of his or her surroundings. Now, why were you watching me?"

"You're too mysterious and suspicious." She let out another giggle.

"Tell me, Sasuke. What is so suspicious about me eating in a forest on a beautiful day such as this?"

"Your covering."

"What about it?"

"I believe people use coverings to hide what they do or……" He looked at the shadowy outline. "……what they are."

"Sasuke, you are not interested in anything else it's something stronger than you. Why are you giving me your precious time?" He looked away to the ground and closed his eyes.

"I came to get information from you. Your knowledge about my clan may make my task a little easier."

"I will not be used as a tool, Sasuke. I act upon my own decisions. I merely wanted to know how much you really knew about your own clan." Kagome put her mask back on but remained hidden under the covering.

"You will tell me everything I need to know, whether I say please or run this blade across your throat."

"Your threats do not scare me Uchiha! If anyone needs to be scared here, it's you. Even when you keep your mind on training, the scream of your mother keeps ringing in your ears. Yes, I know of your mother and how you feel of her. The 

screams are the only thing that keeps you motivated. They are the only things keeping you from giving up." Sasuke's eyes flew open and looked straight at the covering with surprise.

"What are you?" he said in disbelief. Kagome got out from under the covering and stood face-to-face with him. He could see those eyes swirling again with the same color red as before.

"I am a living being with much skill." She turned to put the covering away.

'Something isn't right. She wears that mask every hour of the day. There is something she is hiding and I intend to find out what.' He thought. He quickly dashed up behind her and went for the mask but was too late when she grabbed his shirt and threw him against the tree. She then pinned him by throwing kuni knives outlining his entire body. She grabbed his shirt once more and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I see much pain in your eyes. Make a note that I will kill you before you could even say oops if you try to take off my mask without my consent." She narrowed her eyes but gradually pulled out the knives and put them away. She then gathered her belongings and left him in shock.

'She had me pinned to this tree before I could even blink!' he thought. He felt the oddest sensation pass through his body but he pushed it out of his mind. 'What has she to hide under the mask, I wonder.' He thought again.

̶ 0;Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke! They all care about him! How can I even get a chance with Sakura if she's too busy drooling over Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled. "But I'll get back at him. I wonder how Sakura really thinks of me. I know, I'll go undercover as Sasuke. Sakura won't know the difference." Naruto put his hands together and 

said "Transform!" There in Naruto's place was a spitting image of Sasuke. "Now to find Sakura." He said with Sasuke's voice.

Sakur a sat on a bench near the exit of Konoha thinking about Sasuke. 'I wonder how Sasuke is. For once I'd like for him to come up to me and say how nice my forehead is. Oh, who am I kidding? Sasuke would never like me.' She sighed as she propped her head up with her hand staring off into space. "Yeah, like that'll ever happen." She mumbled. A rustling of the bushes caused her to gasp and heart to quicken its beating pace. She then went calm for it was Sasuke who came from behind them.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" She suddenly regretted asking that question. Sasuke/Naruto smirked.

"That forehead, it makes me want to shower it with my kisses." Sakura practically melted. A deep red blush crossed her face as she thanked him. He then sat down next to her.

"Sakura, what do you think of Naruto?" Naruto tried to sound as laid back as Sasuke but had failed because of his own nervousness towards Sakura and her answer. Anger rose inside Sakura as she started to voice her list of names.

"He's rude, impudent, a shove less pig, and stupid. I don't like him at all." He sat there trying to cover the shocked look on his face. "Why do you ask, Sasuke?" Sakura was closer to him now. He turned to look at her and saw this sparkle in her eyes that mesmerized him.

"It's……..nothing……" Naruto moved in with his lips almost on hers when a loud growl came from his stomach.

"What was that?" Sakura pulled back in shock. Naruto's eyes were wide as he clenched his stomach.

"Sorry……I got to go!!" Naruto ran towards the buildings.

"Sasuke! Where are you…." She gave up when she knew he was out of earshot.

"Gotta go! Gotta go!" Naruto burst through the bathroom door and ran towards the stall. "Man, I totally blew it!!" he said as her transformed back into himself.

Kag ome giggled as she watched Naruto run through the village clenching his stomach. "Now I wonder why he disguised himself as Sasuke." She shrugged then kept walking. She suddenly stopped at a jeweler's stand as something caught her eye. It was a round pink jewel that sparkled in the sun. "Excuse me but, how much is this pink jewel?" she asked the shop keeper. He turned and slowly picked up the jewel.

"This jewel?" his voice was husky and rough and his skin dangled from his neck and arms as he moved. Kagome nodded. "This jewel is a one of a kind. This is called the Shikon jewel. It is said that long ago a demon priestess of the tiajiya village created the jewel to defeat evil and bring peace to the land. She called it the Sacred Shikon Jewel of Four Souls." Kagome's interests had sparked.

"What had happened to the priestess?" The man chuckled.

"Legend has it that a powerful demon cam to the village to steal the jewel and become invincible, but, while a few moments away from death, the priestess used the power of the jewel to sacrifice herself and kill the ancient demon. After she died, the men of the tiajiya village took the jewel and guarded it for all time. They passed it down from priestess to priestess, keeping it safe at all times." Kagome 

furrowed her brows in confusion.  
"So, how did you end up with it?"

"When I was just a tiny boy, I was out gathering water from the well when a woman crawled out of the bushes. Her clothes were bloody and she was badly injured. I knew that any moment she would die so I went to offer her a drink. She reached for my hand and gave me the jewel instead. She told me to keep it safe and to pass it down to the next young person who I thought they could protect it. She died after that. Of course by being only a child, I didn't know what was so important about protecting a jewel until a priest came to my house and told me the story. I've been carrying this jewel for almost 60 years now and I'm getting too old to carry it any longer. This jewel has put me through some tough times and I'm ready to pass it on." He stared at the jewel with sad eyes then shifted his gaze to Kagome. 'I have a feeling that she will guard it with her life.' He then smiled and handed her the jewel. "Keep it and don't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know that I can do this?" Kagome was shocked as he handed her the jewel. She felt a cool feeling rush through her body as she looked at the jewel.

"I look into your eyes and see strength and wisdom and courage. You will succeed in this lifelong mission. Now run along. I know you'll do me proud." He then turned to another customer. Kagome slipped the jewel around her neck and tucked it away inside her clothing. She suddenly felt something awaken in her, a tremendous power that she had never felt before. Her first thought was the jewel but then she remembered the demon inside of her. She felt it rising fast. She looked around then ran deep into the forest to get away from the village. Her knees buckled and power surged through her body. She looked down and noticed she had claws. She tasted blood in her mouth as she ran her tongue over her teeth; finding out that she had fangs. Her eyes were a bright red as well as the whites in her eyes, leaving her to have no pupil. She let out a loud scream as a surge of pain went through her every limb. She arched her back as she felt her insides twist, bowing her head as she tried to deal with the pain. She threw back her head and let out a piercing scream that turned into a high pitched yowl.

-- --

Naruto finally came out of the bathroom and found Sakura sitting on the same bench and Sasuke leaning against a tree. "Hey guys! What are you doing?" he said as he walked over to them. Sakura sighed and Sasuke ignored him. Suddenly, Naruto's muscles tensed as he felt a wave of power wash through him. With a kuni knife out, he looked around to find out who was giving off the immeasurable amount of chakra.

"You felt it too?" Sasuke said with caution in his face.

"What do you suppose it is?" Sakura asked.

"Whatever it is, it can't be human. It's giving off too much chakra." Sasuke said as he took off in the direction where the source was.

"Come on! Let's follow him!!" Naruto said. They then shuddered as they heard a yowl echoing from the air.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kiba, why is Akamaru trembling?" Hinata asked.

"Akamaru has the ability to sort out a person's chakra. I guess he's never sensed someone this powerful before. No wonder why the poor guy is scared." Akamaru crawled beneath Kiba's jacket for safety.

"Hinata, can you look what's happening in a couple of meters from here?" Shino directed. She looked at him and nodded. Hinata put her hands together and said "Byakugan!" Veins popped out from the sides of her eyes as her power mentally took her to the source. Hinata gasped as she saw a girl crouching on the ground with enormous black chakra leaking from her body. Only the sound of Kiba's voice brought her back.

"It's that girl with the mask. Black chakra is leaking from her body and she made short shrieks of pain." Hinata said quietly. Kiba looked down in thought.

"Kiba, should we see what is happening?" Shino's voice broke his train of thought.

"We should check it out. Just in case. Let's go." They all took off towards the source. 'What ever this girl is, she's definitely not human.' Kiba thought as he leapt from tree to tree.

As Sasuke leapt from branch to branch, he realized all of the chakra that was flowing around him. He knew it was getting a little bit harder to breathe because of the pressure in the atmosphere around him. Finally, he saw who was creating such power. As shocked as he was, he couldn't believe it was his own teammate, the mysterious and suspicious one out of the bunch. He watched the black chakra leak from various spots on her body. Kagome was on her knees, her head bowed and the chakra whipping her wild dark red hair. From where he stood, he noticed that from her nose to her chin stuck out a little more and her back was arched so far that he thought it wasn't possible for a human to do. He watched Kagome fight her way 

to stand and turn to look at him. He saw her glowing red eyes for the first time. She then squeezed her eyes shut and let out another loud yowl as a tail grew out from her lower back.

'I have to get out of here! Further into the mountains should cover it.' Kagome thought. She still had control in her legs so she sped off towards the snowcapped mountains. Sasuke stood there in disbelief. He quickly decided that staying quiet would be the best thing to do. Soon he heard footsteps behind him so he turned.

"Sasuke, did you find out who it was?" Naruto questioned. He looked around and noticed the scorched ground and trees. Naruto turned and heard footsteps become louder as they neared. It was Team 9.

"I suppose you felt it too?" Kiba said

"We need to go." Sasuke said abruptly.

"Huh?" Naruto said, obviously confused.

"In a few minutes this place will be crawling with Shinobi and ANBU. I don't know about you but I don't feel like getting interrogated right now. If you choose to go, then that's the better choice." Sasuke dashed as far away as possible from the spot.

"Sasuke is right. We should leave before we get into any further trouble. Come on, Naruto." Sakura said. Kiba watched them go.

"Sasuke was the first one here before anyone of his teammates got here. He must've seen something." Shino said suspiciously.

"You're right Shino. He must've seen who this person was." Kiba looked at the scorched ground.

"We can interrogate him later, for now; let's get as far away from here as possible." Shino said as he dashed off. Kiba nodded to Hinata and both quickly 

followed suit.

Kagome struggled with the demon inside as she ran through the snowcapped mountains. The strain had soon gotten to her so she stopped in a valley and continued to fight the demon within.

"I am like you're sister, Kagome. I am apart of you! But as a dog you can not keep me caged in forever. The jewel has awakened me. I must be let out!!" The demon raged.

"Why, so you can kill any innocent that is close by?" Kagome held her head as it thrummed.

"I need to run free. We are too far away from civilization of any kind. Trust me." Kagome hesitated but knew they were in the middle of nowhere and that every town around them was far out of danger. She loosened her hands and untied her mask to let it fall to the ground.

With a small whisper she said "You can come out now." She felt herself change and shift like nothing before. Her mouth and nose turned into a snout while red fur covered her body. Her hands and feet turned into massive paws, her ears grew into dog ears. Her body transformed into an enormous dog that towered over the trees in the valley. The bright Red Crescent moon could be seen on her forehead, her black stripes stood out on each side of her face. The demon tilted her head back and roared into the moonlight.

Somewhere in the mountains a couple of miles away………….

"Huh?" A man with strangely long white hair looked toward the valley. 'This aura, 

it's so powerful.' He thought. A roar echoed through the cold air as the moon was uncovered by the clouds. With great speed, he dashed off towards the valley. When he reached a cliff, he looked down and saw a demon dog running around and tearing up the trees. He narrowed his amber eyes as he watched the destruction. The moon shone upon his pale face, revealing two purple stripes along each cheek and a blue crescent moon that was almost hidden by his bangs. Suddenly, the dog stopped and looked his way. The dog barred her teeth at him as he started to transform. A much bigger dog with white fur accepted the challenge.

'A pup, interesting.' He thought as he landed in front of her. He growled at her and used the dog language to communicate.

"Submit."

"Female will not submit!" She lunged for him but he was too quick. He rolled her over and smacked his paw on her chest, pinning her down with much pressure.

"Submit." His patience was now wearing thin.

"Female will not submit to male!" She wrapped her tail around one of his hind legs and pulled him off of her. She then swung one paw at him and hit him square in the face. She lunged again but missed as he jumped aside. He took his jaws and dug them deep in her side until she began to bleed. She howled in pain and swished her tail to knock him away. He let go and dodged her attack. She then faked one way and went the other and sunk her teeth in his arm. She held him there while clawing him with her claws. He then pushed her off and pinned her with all of his weight.

"Submit!!" When she didn't answer, he slid his paw to her throat and watched her narrow her eyes before her body went limp.

"Female….submits." He got off of her as she struggled to get on all fours. He then transformed back into his humanoid form. She hesitated but transformed as well. Kagome was on her hands and knees, her hair covering her face as she tore two pieces of cloth that served as her temporary mask. When she was done, she stood and faced him.  


"Who are you?" she asked. He was wearing a white juban with a white haori that had red sakura blossoms and matching hakamas.

"It should be me asking you the same question." His voice was deep and dangerous and said it without emotion at all. His face was an emotionless mask. Not a hint of happiness or sadness, anger or hate.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi of the spirit village. Who are you?" she saw him hesitate.

"I am Sesshomaru Akanata of the leaf village. A pup like you put up a good fight. Usually no one gets me to a bleeding point, demon or human."

"Why are you here?"

"Hmm, I was passing through the mountains when I heard your call."

"Why didn't you ignore it?" Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"You don't know anything about yourself, do you? Who were you raised by?"

"No I don't and I was raised by humans. Both my mother and my father were human. My father left when I was born and my mother was slaughtered but the village men. They thought she carried the same traits."

"That can not be possible. To be a demon, you must have demon parents. To be a half breed, you must have one demon parent. What you say are lies."

"Believe what you want. As long as I know that I'm telling the truth, it doesn't bother me." Kagome spotted her head band a few yards away and started towards it. She then picked it up and shoved it into her pocket. She suddenly remembered that Hikarimono was looking for a Sesshomaru Akanata. "Hikarimono said that he had business with a Sesshomaru Akanata. What do you know of it?"

"I don't know any by the name of Hikarimono."

"Hmm, very well. Good bye Akanata." Sesshomaru watched her run off toward the leaf village. He then turned to the northwest and continued walking in that direction.


End file.
